kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts
The Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts (Serbian: Српска академија наука и уметности / Srpska Akademija Nauka i Umetnosti; САНУ / SANU) is the most prominent academic institution in Serbia. Foundation Since the Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts was founded by law (as the Serbian Royal Academy) of November 1, 1886, it has been the highest academic institution in Serbia. According to the Royal Academy Founding Act, King Milan was to appoint the first academic, who would then choose other members of the academy. The names of the first academics were announced by King Milan on April 5, 1887. At that time, there existed four sections in the academy, which were then called "specialised academies". Four academics were appointed to each section: Academy of Natural Sciences * Josif Pančić * Dimitrije Nešić * Jovan Žujović * Ljubomir Klerić Academy of Philosophy * Stojan Novaković * Milan Kujundžić * Svetislav Vulović * Svetomir Nikolajević Academy of Social Sciences * Čedomilj Mijatović * Milan Đ. Milićević * Ljubomir Kovačević * Panta Srećković Academy of Arts * Ljubomir Nenadović * Matija Ban * Mihailo Valtrović * Davorin Jenko Predecessors The Serbian Royal Academy of Sciences was the successor to the Serbian Learned Society with which it merged in 1892 and accepted its members as its own either regular or honorary members, its tasks and its place in scientific and cultural life. The same had occurred several decades earlier when the Serbian Learned Society took over the place and functions of the Society of Serbian Letters, the first learned society in the Serbian Principality. The Serbian Royal Academy of Sciences was led by authorities, such as Jovan Cvijić. History Today Today, the Academy directs a number of scientific research projects which are realized in cooperation with Serbian scientific institutions and through international cooperation. Members Department of Mathematics, Physics and Geo Sciences *Bogoljub Stanković *Stevan Karamata *Zoran Maksimović - Secretary of the Department of Mathematics, Physics and Geo Sciences *Stevan Koički - Vice-President *Zvonko Marić - Representative of the Department *Milosav Marjanović *Mileva Prvanović *Olga Hadžić *Dragoš Cvetković *Fedor Mesinger *Vojislav Marić *Aleksandar Ivić *Božidar Vujanović *Fedor Herbut *Nikola Konjević *Marko Ercegovac Corresponding Members *Stevo Todorčević *Nikola Konjević *Marko Ercegovac *Zaviša Janjić *Stevan Pilipović *Đorde Šijački *Vidojko Jović *Milan Damnjanović *Gradimir Milovanović Nonresident Members *Nemanja Kaloper Foreign Members *Bogdan Maglić *Sergei Petrovich Novikov *Vilen Andreyevich Zharikov *Tihomir Novakov *Vasiliy Sergeyevich Vladimirov *Yuriy Tsolakovich Oganesian *Pantó György *Blagovest Sendov *William N. Everitt *Dietrich H. Welte *Julius Erich Wess *André Berger *Dionigi Galletto *Igor Shafarevich *Anton Zeilinger *''Milan Herak - resigned'' *''Vladimir Majer - resigned'' Department of Chemical and Biological Sciences *Dušan Kanazir *Milutin Stefanović *Vojislav Petrović - Representative of the Department *Dragomir Vitorović *Paula Putanov - Representative in Novi Sad *Dušan Čamprag *Slobodan Ribnikar *Miroslav Gašić - Secretary of the Department of Chemical and Biological Sciences *Ivan Gutman *Dragoslav Marinković *Živorad Čeković Corresponding Members *Radoslav Adžić *Živorad Čeković *Dragan Škorić *Marko Anđelković *Miljenko Perić *Nikola Tucić *Vladimir Stevanović *Bogdan Šolaja Nonresident Members *Radomir Crkvenjakov *Slobodan Macura *Stanko Stojilković *Nenad Kostić *Dražen Zimonjić Foreign Members *Seymour Cohen *Paul M. Doty *Dušan Hadžić *Miha Tišler *Drago Grdenić *Chintamani Nagesa Ramachandra Rao *Richard M. Spriggs *John O'Mara Bockris *Guy Ourisson *Michael Simic *Branislav Vidić *Emil Špaldon *Constantin E. Sekeris *Igor Vladimirovich Torgov *Velibor Krsmanović *Frank E. Karas *Francisco J. Ayala *Stanley Prusiner *Borislav Bogdanović *Paul Greengard Department of Technical Sciences *Ilija Obradović *Nikola Hajdin - President *Petar Miljanić - Secretary of the Department of Technical Sciences *Jovan Surutka *Momčilo Ristić *Dragutin Dražić - Representative of the Department *Dušan Milović *Đorđe Zloković *Miomir Vukobratović *Vladan Đorđević *Aleksandar Marinčić *Ilija Stojanović *Pantelija Nikolić *Đorđe Đukić *Boško Petrović *Antonije Đorđević Corresponding Members *Boško Petrović *Dragutin Zelenović *Antonije Đorđević *Zoran Lj. Petrović *Teodor Atanacković *Ninoslav Stojadinović *Zoran Đurić *Zoran Popović Foreign Members *Dragoslav Šiljak *Bruno Thürlimann *Konstantin Vasilyevich Frolov *Vukan R. Vučić *Valeriy Vladimirovich Skorohod *Anthony N. Kounadis *Valentin Vitalyevich Rumyancev *Felix Leonidovich Chernoushko *Dmitriy Yevgeniyevich Ohotsimski *Miloš Ercegovac *Zoran D. Popović *Zoja Popović *Ingo Müller Department of Medical Sciences *Ljubisav Rakić - Representative of the Department *Zlatibor Petrović - Secretary of the Department of Medical Sciences *Vladimir Kanjuh *Vojin Šulović *Miroslav Radovanović *Zoran Kovačević - President of SASA Branch in Novi Sad *Živojin Bumbaširević *Sveto Suša *Veselinka Šušić *Vladimir Bošnjaković *Miodrag Ostojić *Bogdan Đuričić *Vladimir S. Kostić Corresponding Members *Miroslav Simić *Bogdan Đuričić *Vladimir S. Kostić *Vladimir Bumbaširević *Ninoslav Radovanović *Dragan Micić *Miodrag Čolić *Sava Perović *Radoje Čolović *Jovan Hadži-Đokić *Vladislav Stefanović *Predrag Peško *Vojislav Leković *Nebojša Lalić Nonresident Members *Dragutin Vukotić *Stojanka Aleksić *Dragan Švrakić *Milan Stevanović Foreign Members *Georges Mathé *Jean Bernard *Paško Rakić *Jesse E. Edwards *Denton Cooley *Lapis Károly *Alexander Margulis *Tamio Yamakawa *Gennady Alekseyevich Buznikov *Kassai Tibor *Momir Polenaković *Yevgeny Ivanovich Chazov *Vasilios D. Thanopoulos *Harden M. McConnell *Berislav Zloković *Eugenio Picano *Hiroshi Akiyama *Ronald Grossarth Maticek *Felix Unger - president of the European Academy of Sciences and Arts *Roger Gilman *Pavlos Tutuzas *Miodrag Radulovački *Gaetano Thiene *Henry N. Wagner *Veljko Vlaisavljević *Antonio Colombo Department of Language and Literature *Vojislav Đurić *Dobrica Ćosić *Erih Koš *Miroslav Pantić *Stevan Raičković *Milka Ivić *Irena Grickat-Radulović *Miodrag Pavlović *Dragoslav Mihailović *Predrag Palavestra - Secretary of the Department of Language and Literature *Matija Bećković *Milorad Pavić *Szeli István *Svetozar Petrović *Pavle Ugrinov *Zoran Konstantinović *Ljubomir Simović *Nikola Milošević *Nikša Stipčević - Representative of the Department *Svetozar Koljević *Vladeta Jerotić *Aleksandar Mladenović *Ivan Klajn *Milosav Tešić Corresponding Members *Dušan Kovačević *Milosav Tešić *Nada Milošević-Đorđević *Aleksandar Loma *Predrag Piper *Milorad Radovanović *Svetlana Velmar-Janković Nonresident Members *Milovan Danojlić *David Albahari Foreign Members *Stanislaus Hafner *Antonio Emilio Tachiaos *Peer Jacobsen *Reinhard Lauer *Vladimir Nikolayevich Voynovich *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn *Rolf Dieter Kluge *Jean Dutourd *Zuzanna Topolińska *Svetlana Mihailovna Tolstoy *Iliya Konev *Ronald Harwood *Konrád György *Harold Pinter *Aksinia Dzhurova *Gabriella Schubert *Vlada Urošević *Manfred Jänichen *Gerhard Neweklowsky Department of Social Sciences *Mihailo Marković - Representative of the Department *Dimitrije Stefanović *Ivan Maksimović *Kosta Mihailović *Aleksandar Fira *Ljubomir Tadić *Mihailo Đurić - Secretary of the Department of Social Sciences *Várady Tibor Corresponding Members *Vojislav Stanovčić *Časlav Ocić *Danilo Basta *Kosta Čavoški Foreign Members *Djahangir Aly Abbas Kerimov *Maurice Duverger *Jürgen Habermas *Alex N. Dragnich *Pierre Marie Gallois *Stanley Rosen *Noam Chomsky *Masayuki Iwata *''Vladimir Stipetić - resigned'' Department of Historical Sciences *Dejan Medaković *Sima Ćirković *Slavko Gavrilović *Vladimir Stojančević *Vasilije Krestić - Secretary of the Department of Historical Sciences *Vojislav Korać *Čedomir Popov *Milorad Ekmečić - Representative of the Department *Desanka Kovačević-Kojić *Nikola Tasić - Secretary-General *Slobodan Dušanić *Gojko Subotić *Miloš Blagojević *Dinko Davidov Corresponding Members *Andrej Mitrović *Jovanka Kalić *Dinko Davidov *Miloš Blagojević *Momčilo Spremić *Ljubomir Maksimović *Borislav Jovanović *Dragoljub Živojinović *Mirjana Živojinović Nonresident Members *Dimitrije Djordjević *Vlado Strugar *Slobodan Ćurčić *Zagorka Gavrilović *Jelena Milojković-Đurić Foreign Members *David MacKenzie *Aleksandar Popović *Halil İnalcık *Charalambos Bouras *Aleksandar Fol *Noël Duval *Harald Hauptmann *Friedbert Ficker *Cvetan Grozdanov *Elena Guskova *Karlheinz Deschner *Panagiotis Vokotopoulos *Angeliki Laiou *''Tjalling Waterbolk - resigned'' Department of Fine Arts and Music *Ljubica Sokić *Dušan Radić *Olga Jevrić *Mladen Srbinović - Vice-President *Svetomir Arsić - Basara *Dejan Despić - Secretary of the Department of Fine Arts and Music *Radomir Reljić - Representative of the Department *Nikola Janković Corresponding Members *Bogdan Bogdanović *Nikola Janković *Vlastimir Trajković *Dušan Otašević *Milan Lojanica *Todor Stevanović *Ivan Jevtić *Isidora Žebeljan *Branislav Mitrović Nonresident Members *Vladimir Veličković *Milorad-Bata Mihailović *Dušan Džamonja *Ljubomir-Ljuba Popović *Petar Omčikus Foreign Members *Boris Podrecca *Petrovics Emil *Tome Serafimovski See also * Serbian culture * Institute for Balkan Studies * Memorandum of the Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts External links *Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts Category:Serbian culture Category:History of Serbia Category:National academies of sciences Category:National academies of arts and humanities Category:Serbian Academy of Sciences and Arts Category:Organizations established in 1886 bs:Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti bg:Сръбска академия на науките и изкуствата de:Serbische Akademie der Wissenschaften und Künste fr:Académie serbe des sciences et des arts hr:Srpska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti it:Accademia serba delle Scienze e delle Arti ja:セルビア科学芸術アカデミー no:Serbias vitenskaps- og kunstakademi pl:Serbska Akademia Nauk i Umiejętności ru:Сербская академия наук и искусств sl:Srbska akademija znanosti in umetnosti sr:Српска академија наука и уметности sh:Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti